Cambio repentino
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que se fue... ¿Sólo queda recordar los bellos momentos? Escrito para el evento MHMook Anniversary


Un día más en la estación de bomberos de Iwatobi, sus ocupantes se mantenían activos moviendo mangueras, revisando los motores de los coches y otros estaban tomando un pequeño descanso. Entre estos chicos se encontraba Makoto, un joven alegre y sincero que amaba su trabajo y era querido por todos los que lo conocieran. Sin embargo Makoto no estaba con su usual sonrisa, hacía muchos meses que suspiraba mucho y ponía un gesto de melancolía que a sus amigos les preocupaba pero cada vez que le preguntaban qué tenía, él decía que no era nada y sonreía más era una sonrisa de compromiso y todos lo notaban.

Nadie sabía que Makoto estaba triste porque sentía que había perdido algo importante, o más bien a alguien importante en su vida, alguien que entró de una manera tan repentina y abrupta que le cambió su estilo de vida y, al momento de desaparecer, lo dejó con un vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

Hacía ya casi un año y medio que Makoto conoció a Haruka, un "sireno" como solía llamarse pues tenía cola de sirena. Había llegado a su casa de trabajar y encontró a Haruka en su bañera, diciendo que se escondía de una persona y que no quería salir. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos y Makoto descubrió que Haruka podía transformar su cola en un par de pies y pasar desapercibido entre la gente, aunque prefería estar en la casa de Makoto y hacer algunos quehaceres del hogar. Fueron unos días muy bonitos, conversaban de muchas cosas, jugaban videojuegos y comían lo que preparaba Haruka. Al pasar el tiempo Makoto se dio cuenta que veía a Haruka de una manera especial como nunca antes hubiera visto a un amigo, mas no sabía si Haruka sentía lo mismo y decidió dejarlo pasar.

Grande fue su sorpresa a ver un día a Haruka trabajando en un restaurante cercano a su casa, según Haruka para apoyar en los gastos de la casa pues se sentía en deuda con Makoto, éste simplemente agradeció el gesto y siguieron su rutina de cenar juntos y jugar videojuegos en las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Pero los finales felices sólo se dan en los cuentos, a veces la realidad puede hacerte una mala jugada.

Era otro día más en la estación de bomberos, los trabajadores se encontrabas en medio de una reunión cuando suena la alarma. Corren rápidamente a los coches y salen en dirección al incendio, hacia un lugar que hace a Makoto erizársele la piel. Ese lugar no era nada más que el restaurante donde trabajaba Haruka, la gente estaba corriendo asustada y veían que el incendio estaba bien avanzado pero igual sacaron las mangueras y empezaron a apagar el fuego que se resistía a morir. En eso Makoto escucha a una señora gritando que su hijo se ha quedado atrapado y que necesita ayuda, a lo sin pensarlo se lanza hacia el restaurante en búsqueda del niño, mas por mucho que lo buscaba (contando que la visibilidad era escasa) no daba con él y el fuego dentro del lugar iba creciendo. En eso apareció Haruka corriendo, había visto a una señora abrazando a un niño y diciendo que un bombero entró al lugar pensando que su hijo estaba ahí, y supo de inmediato que era Makoto. Las llamas los rodean y Makoto le grita a Haruka que salga de ahí que ya es muy tarde pero Haruka lo único que hace es abrazarlo y en eso siente que está envuelto en agua, escucha que le dice "vámonos Makoto, salgamos de aquí, eres muy preciado para mí como para perderte aquí", y empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida sintiendo que ese recubrimiento cada vez iba evaporándose. Al salir, ese poco recubrimiento que le quedó se evaporó por completo, no sin antes escuchar un "me alegra haberte conocido, te amo" con la voz de Haruka. Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Makoto, no pudo responderle que él también lo amaba, ya no estaba ahí…se había esfumado…

Ahora, ya pasado un año de ese suceso Makoto pasa cerca del restaurante donde perdió a su amado Haruka (nunca podría olvidar su ojos azules y su cabello negro) en dirección a su hogar que se le hacía muy grande para vivir solo. Mas le sorprendió ver que había una luz prendida dentro de su casa en el área del baño y se preocupó (Iwatobi era tranquilo pero siempre había uno que otro robo). Abre lentamente la puerta y ve todo igual pero en eso escucha un sonido del baño y coge lo primero que encuentra para protegerse (un paraguas) y camina despacio, reúne todo su valor y abre rápidamente la puerta del baño dispuesto a atacar al ladrón y…. deja caer el paraguas y sus ojos se humedecen, no puede creer lo que está viendo…en la bañera ve, como si fuera la primera vez, a Haruka con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su cola de sirena. Unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos al preguntar "¿realmente eres tú?" y escucha un "Makoto… perdona por la demora… tuve que pasar muchas dificultades para poder venir pero…he vuelto". Makoto corre hacia Haruka y se le tira encima botando casi toda el agua de la bañera y lo abraza fuertemente, "esto no es un sueño, realmente estás aquí" dice llorando "Haruka, te he extrañado tanto, te amo demasiado" y mira fijamente a Haruka quien está completamente ruborizado por las palabras del castaño, éste sonríe y se acerca hasta darle un tierno beso que recibe gustoso el azabache "te amo Haruka" dice al separar sus labios, "yo también Makoto" le responde Haruka "nunca más nos separaremos".

Cierran esa promesa con otro beso, uno más profundo que refleja todo el amor que tenían guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y que por fin pueden transmitir al otro. Un beso que es el inicio de una nueva vida, una donde por fin están con la persona que aman viviendo momentos alegres, triste pero siempre juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas.


End file.
